A Harry Potter and Twilight Story chapter 2
by hpgal3690
Summary: Hermione is changing into a vampire for some unknown reason and she wants to find out. She is wondering iif she can trust Harry with her biggest secret and if she can tell him about her unknown and secret past and the truth about Harry's own past. Will she or will she keep the secret for all enternity? read to find out and please review thx :


A Harry Potter/ Twilight Story

Chapter 1

It was a cold, October night when James and Lily Potter "died" with their best friends Edward and Bella Cullen.

Edward and Bella were coming over with their daughters, Renesmee and Esmerenee to meet James and Lily's sons Harry and Ron.

It was Halloween and it was the night when Edward and Bella fit in the most. Since they were beautiful vampires, Renesmee and Esmerenee were both half vampires but they were venemous.

Carlisle -Edward's creator and Bella's father in-law- discovered if anyone bit Renesmee or Esmerenee, they would become a full vampire.

Edwards and Bella knocked on James and Lily's front door and they awnsered it, a little slow for Bella's liking.

"Edward, Bella please, come in!" Lily said happily, pulling her best friend into a hug. Bella hugged her gently and turned to her god-like husband.

"Edward, will you take Esmerenee and Renesmee to the living room?" Bella asked.

"Of course, love." Edward said, kissing Bella quickly on the lips.

Edward went into the living room and Bella followed him, curious about the two mysterious scents that filled the room.

"Hey James, whats up." Edward said, flopping down on the couch next to James.

"Nothing just playing with Harry and Ron. Ron is already making stuff come towards him. Ron, stop wanting a cookie!" James said, snatching a cookie out of mid-air as a cookie came zooming towards the red haired baby boy.

Two bell-like laughters filled and everyone looked at Renesmee and Esmerenee.

Esmerenee went to sit next to Ron but Renesmee's eyes were fixed on the door. She touched Bella's neck and Bella stiffened.

"Lily, you have a visitor." Bella said coldly, glaring at the door.

Edward read Renesmee's mind and he growled. There was a knock on the door and Lily went to awnser it.

There stood Severus Snape, dripping wet from the rain and rain dripping form his long nose.

"You have to get out of here now. He's on his way." he said, looking desperiate.

"What are you talking about? Who's coming? What's going on Sev?" Lily asked, confused.

"The Dark Lord. He heard a prophecy and he is coming here to kill you! Bring the boys if you must but you must get out of here!" he said.

"What are you talking about? As long as Peter doesn't tell him where we're at we're all right. Any you just want me to leave James! Well, I have news for you, I will never leave James for you, now get out. You're getting the carpet wet! And I have guests. Goodbye Severus." Lily said and closed the door.

"You go Lily." Bella muttered under her breath and Edward chuckled.

"Momma, who's that dude walking up the driveway?" Renesmee asked, pointing out the window. Bella spun around and her eyes grew wide.

"Alice was right. We have to change them, Edward. It's their only hope of surviving. If they have enough morphine in their bodies they can play dead while they're changing. We have to act now." Bella said.

They got morphine in James and Lily's bodies and they put Renesmee, Esmerenee, Harry, and Ron in the crib upstairs, hoping Voldemort was just after them and not for the kids.

They hid Esmerenee and Ron in the closet and they were smart enough to stay quiet. Harry, however would not stay still and Rensmee had to put her hand over his mouth to shut him up and use her super strength to keep him still.

The door opened and the hooded man killed Edward first. It missed him by centimeters but he acted like it hit him and he bit James' ankle when he went down so when James fell, the curse missed him but he played dead.

It was the same with Bella and Lily only they were trying to soothe Harry. Voldemort "killed" Bella first and then "killed" Lily when the exact same thing happened to them as it happened to Edward and James.

He then turned to Renesmee and Harry in the crib and pointed James' wand he stole from James at Harry and his own wand at Renesmee and there was a blinding flash of green light and screaming. Horrible, earpiercing, screaming.

Two days later, after James and Lily woke up form burning with blood red eyes and were satisfied with animal blood, they got their sons.

Harry and Renesmee both had lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads but before word could get out about the Cullen's being there and Lily and James still alive, they fled, leaving only Renesmee and Harry in the ruins of the house so that way Renesmee could protect Harry and that they would live on as the witch and wizard they are and so that one day, they could find their family and live together forever.

They changed Renesmee's name to Hermione and her middle name to Jean and left her at the Granger's doorstep and left Harry at his aunt and uncle's doorstep, but they gave Renesmee a note that told her everything in case she didn't remember anything (which she remembered exactly only she acted like she had no idea what happened) and they changed Emerenee's hair color to a fiery red that matched Ron's and changed her name to Ginny and left them at the Weasley's doorstep.

Esmerenee remembered everything but her sister's name as with Renesmee but they knew they had a sister.

And from that day on, Ginny and Ron practiced magic in peace while Harry and Hermione had to keep their magic to themselves, along with Hermione and Ginny's real names and their vampire abilities.

And Harry and Hermione never became full vampires.

That is, until the day before they turned eleven.


End file.
